He came back
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: Sasuke comes back to tell Sakura his feelings, than Karin shows up. What will happen? Find out now.


Me: Sasusaku! ^^

Sakura: …yay…..

Sasuke: Someones not excited :P

Sakura: I hate you.

BUM BUM BUM

Me: Um… ok what did she just say?

Sakura: I hate how I always fall head over heels for the stuppiddd UCHIHA! It makes me SICK! *walks off*

Sasuke: *Jawdrop* SAKURA! GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE!

Sakura: NO!

Me: Ok, I don't own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden. Please enjoy! ^^

_Head over heels_

SAKU POV

What a glorious day right? Wrong, it may be all sun shiney and everything, but im not. I hate getting up so early in the mornings just to train! Im Tsunade's apprentice for goodness sake I don't need training! I sighed, I have to meet up with Kakashi and Naruto in the forest. I can already hear Naruto screaming at the top of his lungs. Did I forget to mention that Naruto and Hinata are going out now? Yeah, everytime I see them Naruto had his tongue shoved down her throat. Its so cuteee, their just sooo adorable! :D Anyway I think I can see them. Time to brace myself.

"Sakura, good morning!" shouted Naruto. He was waving at me with that stupid hand in the air. God, please, if you could just magically put a machine gun in my hand, I would be a very happy person right now.

"Now that your both here, theres something I have to tell you two." Kakashi cleared his throat, ready to dodge any attacks," Sasukehascomeback."

I stared at him, I felt my fists ball up. Did he just say Sasuke came back?

BOOM!

NORMAL POV

Sakura has punched a hole in a near bye tree. Causing both Kakashi and Naruto to jump back in surprise. Sakura glared at Kakashi, a long hard cold glare.

"What, did, you, just, say?" she punched another hole in the tree, "HE CAME BACK?" And another, and another, and another.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" shouted Hinata, she was running toward us when she tripped over a rock. "O-Ow.."

"HINATA-CHAN! ARE YOU OK!" Naruto suddenly rushed over to her and picked her up.

"Im alright Naruto-kun." She smiled, and he smiled, and soon enough they were having another make-out session.

"When did they get together?"

Sakura' s eyes widened, she turned around only to come face to face with the Uchiha. He looked back at her, his cold onyx eyes burned into hers.

"TEME!" shouted Naruto running back over, holding Hinata's hand.

"Hn?"

SAKU POV

Is it really him? I wonder…

POKE

He turned and looked at me with a questioning look.

POKE POKE

"Sakura what are you doing?"

POKE POKE POKE POKE

"Just making *poke* sure that *poke* your not *poke* a robot *poke* Orochimaru *poke* sent to *poke* destroy us *poke* and-"

"WELL IM NOT!" goodness when did he become so loud?

"erm… right?" I giggled.

"Lovers quarrel, we better leave." Said Kakashi. He and the others started walking away.

"WE ARENT LOVERS!" we both said at the same time.

"Bye bye! See you later love birds!" shouted Naruto.

"WE! ARE! NOT!" I shouted.

SASU POV

Hm, I wonder what would happen if… ah, I guess it wont hurt. I turned and kissed her cheek.

"GAH! EEW! UCHIHA COOTIES!"

"Sasuke-Kun?"

'crap… Karin…' I thought.

She stepped out of the shadows and glared at Sakura. She looked back at me and her eyes softened.

"Sasuke-Kun, come back to me. I miss you."

"Sasuke.. who.. is that?" Sakura asked me, hiding behind me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Go away Karin!" I spat, I pulled Sakura closer into my chest.

"Why Sasuke! Why'd you come back for her!" Karin asked.

"Karin, your annoying, go away. Leave me and Sakura alone.

SAKU POV

Um… I think this is a little close. But I just cant help but think those are the same words he used to say to me. When I was that stupid childish girl…

"But Sasuke!" the he-she shouted.

Suddenly Sasuke turned to me and kissed me fully on the lips, my eyes widened. This has got to be a dream. My first love is kissing me! My eyes fluttered close and and my arms went around his neck. Wait, this is Sasuke Uchiha, the one who broke my heart and left me on a bench 4 years ago. I pulled away and looked down. I felt like crap, like I just kept crawling back to him.

"N-no! Sasuke-Kun! HOW COULD YOU!" the he-she said. She looked at me and glared.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BUBBLE-GUM HEAD!" she yanked me off Sasuke and threw me against a tree. I could feel the blood trickling down my lip. Oh no she didn't. This dirt bad is gonna get it. I looked up at her and put my headband on, and got in a fighting position. She threw a punch at me, which I dodged, and took my left fist and hit her right in the face, sending her flying.

SASU POV

W-who is that? That's not the same Sakura I knew from so long ago! She was much stronger and, dare I say it, sexier! I guess she really has changed. She's beating the pulp out of Karin right now. Haha the girl deserves it. Suddenly something grabbed my ankle. I looked down.

"Sasuke-Kun, h-h-help me…" Karin said with sad eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not get in between you and Sakura. Considering the fact that shes 100 times stronger than what she used to be. So your on your own."

"But Sasu-AH!" she was cut off as Sakura threw her to who-knows-where country. Sakura looked at me and walked over.

"I wont ever loose to that girl. Or anyone, not even you." Heh, she sounds cocky, but inside, shes still the same Sakura I knew from 4 years ago. I smiled.

"You haven't changed one bit."

POW!

Yep, I deserved that. I punch straight to the jaw. I looked back at her and smirked.

"I was kidding Sakura-Chan." I said in a playful tone. She seemed to loosen up a little and smiled.

"Good, cause I could take you down anytime."

"Oh really?"

She just smiled and threw her arms around my neck, I just smirked and leaned into her. She backed up, I don't think shes sure but heck with it. I guess I never really knew how to tell her.

"I love you Sakura."

"You… do you mean it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I used to be annoying and you used to only think of me as a teammate. Why the sudden change?"

I frowned. Should I tell her? I looked at her, her emerald green eyes shined with curiousity. "When you cut your hair in order to save me and the others. And when I went into my cursed seal mode, you were the only one who could change me back. And than that night when I left… you really have changed… you're the only girl I was close to back then. The others were just fangirls. After the whole Orochimaru incident, you completely changed. You treated me and Naruto differently, I thought that while I was gone that you would… fall in love with… him instead of me…"

Suddenly she cupped my face, and pulled me closer. She smiled and said, "I've been waiting for the right person. I guess me changing was a good thing. I hope you know I have never ever forgotten you." And we kissed. Sparks were flying, and I felt happy for the first time in years.

Me: You still hate him.

Sakura: Of course.

Sasuke: I still love you.

Sakura: Go die loserl

Sasuke: Someone needs a kiss.

Sakura: *blush* NO NO NO! I DON'T THINK SO!

Sasuke: Really? We could go in a closet and spend some time alone. ;D

Sakura: N-NO I COULDN'T! LEAVE MEH ALONE!

Me: Okay, things are about to get touchy feely. So later.


End file.
